PhysicalDistance Is Nothing Btween Kindred Spirits
by ScarlettTheHarlett
Summary: An 85 year old Will writes a letter to his dearest love.
1. Will

Physical Distance is Nothing Between Kindred Spirits  
  
A.N: I have read the amazing trilogy His Dark Materials so many times now that I thought I might as well right a fanfic! Please read and review and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing understand?  
  
An 85 year old Will Parry sat at his desk in the dull glow of his bedside light. He was stretched over a piece of paper and wondering what to write, how to put things, where to start? It had been almost 73 years since he had last seen her, smelt her, heard her voice, held her, kissed her. So many years, so much had happened in his life since then. It was Midsummers day tomorrow, and he planned to read it into the air beside him, not caring if passers by thought he was some kind of loony. With a small 'Ah!' he wrote down the start of his letter.  
  
Dearest Lyra,  
  
He read over that and relised that it would be wrong to put that, as he had a wife and children and cared for them dearly. Rubbing it out, he instead put,  
  
Dear Lyra,  
  
Now what to put next? How much he had missed her over the years? Passionately longed for her to be by his side? What he had done with his life? All seemed either to much or too little to put in a letter that he wouldn't even be able to give her. With a sigh he decided to put what came to his mind and work on it more in the morning.  
  
Dear Lyra,  
So many years since I have last seen you. When we first parted it felt as if my heart had been ripped in two. So much pain, so much grief- so much love that somedays it was just too much to bear. But I did bear it. I got on with my life the way that Xanphania said that we should, I got a job, passed on my knowledge to others, told stories, married, had children and did so many other things that I cannot put them all in one letter. I'll have too tell all those other things to the Harpies. Over time it was easier not to grieve over you, but I know that my heart will iternally be bruised as my love for you will never fade. I did love another though, she was called Harriet, my wife who I married 50 years ago when I was 35. She died two years ago now. I had two children with her, James and Sarah. I love and care for them dearly. I trained and got a job as a Doctor, and retired 25 years ago due to Arthiritis. Now I have a home in the countryside and am free to rest and tend to my Garden. The days are peaceful, and I am glad. Dr Mary Malone died 36 years ago, yet until then she had remained a dear and good friend of mine, and I hold her memory close to my heart.  
  
Oh Lyra my love, I hold a terrible guilt. I couldn't help but love you more than Harriet, couldn't help but make comparisons. I have made them rarely, mostly when I knew what you would've said or done in a certain situation, seeing Harriet do differently. I wonder if you have ever made comparisons? But then you are so good and kind and brave that it wouldn't matter anyway. I hope that if you are married, or with someone, that they are worthy of you Lyra, because not a lot of people I know would be. I don't know what else to put, except that I will never ever forget you. I will forever and ever love you with all of my being. When I die and my atoms float about, I will tirelessly search out for yours until I have found them. I love you forever.  
  
Will  
  
He signed the letter in his name, yawned and shuffled into bed. The last thought before he drifted off to sleep was Lyra.  
  
Later that night when Will was sound asleep, an Angel sent by Xanphania entered his home and took the letter sitting on Will's bedside table. Xanphania had told the Angel to give it to Lyra, saying it was from a man called Will Parry. He left the house soundlessly and spirit travelled into Lyra's world, and set the letter where she would see it in the morning. As the Angel was setting the letter down he looked onto the old womans face. She looked relaxed and small in her sleep, completely at her ease. The Angel had of course heard what this woman, Lyra Belaqua, or Lyra Silvertongue as the Bear King had named her, had done, and it made him happy to have seen her, even if she was asleep.  
  
A.N: Please review, I will put another chapter up. 


	2. Lyra

Physical Distance is Nothing Between Kindred Spirits  
  
A.N: Ying Fa19: Thanks so much for reviewing me! You were the only one! *Sob* Hope you like this!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing understand?  
  
Lyra felt the warm sunlight hit her face through her large bedroom window. She lay, yawned and stretched until she felt more awake. She looked across at her bedroom table and instead of her eyes fixing on her clock they rested on a letter that deffinately hadn't been there when she went to sleep. Curious, she leaned across her bed and picked up the letter.  
  
'Now who could this be from?' She murmured to Pantalaimon.  
  
'Open it to see if its deffinately for you.' Was his reply. She nodded and opened the top part of the letter. Dear Lyra, she read.  
  
' Yep it's for me.' She unfolded it completely and started to read with Pantalaimon reading over her shoulder.  
  
'Oh my god! Pan, it's from Will!' She gasped. It had been so long... 73 years, and now a letter! Oh Will, thought Lyra longingly. Pantalaimon nodded in disbelief. They kept on reading together until Lyra got to the end of the letter and felt tears of happiness, love, sorrow, pain, and so many other emotions fall silently down her face. After all these years. Lyra couldn't help herself from filling up with such a longing that she found herself gasping and shaking and crying with such emotional turmoil going on inside her that it nearly overcame her. Pantalaimon was feeling the same but did his best to comfort her.  
  
'Oh Pan! From Will, from Will. Will...' She trailed off.  
  
' How did it get here?' He asked. Once Lyra had calmed down a bit she said, 'I dunno. An Angel could've delivered it maybe... Yeah that would probably have been it.'  
  
' Why don't you ask the Alethiometer?' Pantalaimon said.  
  
' Good idea.' Lyra had been studying the Alethiometer all her life and hag gotten really good at it. She was probably the best in her world. Though she knew that she would never be as good as she was before. She first asked the question, ' Is this letter from Will Parry?' ' Yes.' It answered her. She felt a leap of joy and love inside of her and next asked, 'How did it get here?' 'The angel Xanphania sent a Angel to deliver it.' It answered, then it added, 'He does not know it has been sent to you.' Lyra wondered why not, but decided it didn't matter. Will had married and had children like herself. Lyra had married a man called Matthew, and though he wasn't really anything like Will she had still loved and cared for him. She had had a child called Bethany and Lyra cherished her with all her heart. Lyra began to wonder if she could send a letter back to Will. It was Midsummers day today, and she could have it sent before 12 if she got to work...  
  
'Pan i'm going to send a letter back from the both of us. We can see if that Angel will come here and deliver it to Will.' With that she picked up a pen and paper and got writing;  
  
Dear Will,  
I was so surprised when I woke up and read your letter! Though I suppose you will be shocked to wake up and find your letter gone. I asked the Alethiometer and it told me that an Angel took it and delivered it to me during the night. I made my life's work to study the Alethiometer, and though I will never be as good as I was, I have a better understanding than before. I have gotten married to a man called Matthew. He is wonderful and I made sure before I married him that he would be good to me and the ones I love. He is so unlike you though, and I love him, though I will never be able to love a person more than you. We have a child together, a girl called Bethany. She is beautiful, all that I could ever hope for. I know though, about making comparisons, I will never be rid of my love for you, nor would I want to be. It has been terribly hard, but I have got through. At first living without you was horrible, through the years there have been times where I have just wanted you so badly, for you to hold me and just be there. Oh Will, my love, my dear, I have missed you so. I have been happy with my life though, and now at 85 years I live alone with Matthew in a small house in Oxford. It is warm and a comfort to stay in Oxford nearing the end of my life. I am getting old Will, and I am starting to feel it. I won't die for a while yet though. But I know that when I do, I will then be with you forever. All my atoms, and all your atoms, joined because I will not part from you again, not ever. I love you Will, and if I forget everything else, I will never forget that love.  
  
Lyra  
  
She signed off her name and went down to breakfast. An hour later when she came back upstairs, the letter was gone. Lyra smiled in anticipation of 12 o'clock, where she would sit on her's and Will's bench in the Botanic Garden, where she would be close to him, but never close enough.  
  
A.N I might put up another chap. Tell me what you think please! X x 


	3. Midsummers Day

Physical Distance is Nothing Between Kindred Spirits  
  
A.N: Saz-646:Thanks for reviewing another one of my stories, it means a lot to me! Lost Dawg: Here's it updated, hope you like! Helma Patuck: Your review was so nice thank you tons I love reviews like that, hope you like this ending! KirjavaLyra: This story was a short and sweet one really so I couldn't develop it but I hope you like this ending. YingFa19: You reviewed first! I have no idea if you still reading this but thanks anyway!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing understand?  
  
Will slipped his wrinkled feet into a pair of warm slippers. He shuffled into his sunlight filled kitchen with Kirjava at his feet. This morning when Will had woken up, he'd discovered that the letter he had written Lyra the night before was gone. Confused, he had no idea who could've taken it. He was also a little alarmed, what if someone had broken into his house without him knowing it? But who would've taken a letter and nothing else? The idea was absurd. Will did have one nagging thought though. But he wasn't sure... why would they do it? He thought that perhaps one of the Angels that could spirit travel could've done it. They could've taken the letter to Lyra's world and given it to her. The idea filled him with a weird feeling, half happy, half hopeful, and also with a sad pressing feeling in his stomach, because he knew that even if she did get the letter, he wouldn't be able to see her again anyway. Sighing, he made himself breakfast, then went back to his room to change his clothes. When he entered his room, he had a shock. On his bedside table was the letter sitting in exactly the same place he had put it last night. Will picked it tentatively up and checked the top of the letter. It said, ' Dear Will,' on it. Curious, he opened the letter fully. He let out a little gasp as he scanned the page. At the end of the letter he read over and over again, Love Lyra.  
  
' Will, what is it?' Kirjava asked, still at his heels.  
  
Will sank down onto his bed. Kirjava leapt onto his lap. 'This letter, Kirjava, its from Lyra!' Will saw Kirjava's cat eyes widen in surprise, and she said, 'Lets read it.'  
  
Will and Kirjava read the letter together. By the end of it Will felt joyful and full of love at the fact that his love Lyra was still alive, and that she still loved and cared for him.  
  
'I don't get it.' Kirjava said to Will, 'Did you send a letter to her first?'  
  
'Last night, you were curled up asleep. I was going to tell you in the morning so we could write a better one together, but apparently someone took the first draft to Lyra.'  
  
' Someone?'  
  
'I expect it was an Angel. Kirjava, its Midsummers day today, we'll be close to Lyra, both knowing what's gone on in each other's lives. I wish the Angel could've let me write a better letter, but it doesn't matter, it got to Lyra is what does.'  
  
Kirjava nodded, 'This is- I don't get how this could've happened, but I am so happy to have heard from Lyra.'  
  
Will smiled, one of his true smiles. Few people managed to get him to smile like that, Lyra being one of them.  
  
At 12' o clock that day, Will and Kirjava were sitting at his and Lyra's bench in the Botanic Gardens. He knew that in her world, Lyra would be doing the exact same thing.  
  
* Lyra and Pantalaimon were sitting together on her and Will's bench in the Botanic Garden. She looked around, it was a beautiful day. Will's world would be exactly the same, she wished she could see him one last time.  
  
' Lyra..' She heard the words spoken in no more that a whisper, and she looked around in shock.  
  
' I am right in front of you. It is I, Xanphania.' 'Xanphania!' Lyra gasped.  
  
'Lyra, you have lived a full and good life, and so has Will. To reward you for this, we have taken letters to each one of you, and now for one more thing, before each of you die.' With no explanation, Lyra felt was suddenly tranported very quickly to somewhere else. She looked around. She was still sitting on the bench, but everything around her seemed blurred, foggy.  
  
' Lyra!' She heard a man's voice from beside her. She looked to her side.  
  
' Will, oh my, oh Will, my dear..' She found herself unable to say anymore, and flung herself into Will's arms. He kissed her all over her face and her neck, not quite believing that he was seeing her again at last. The were both crying tears of happiness and joy, holding onto each other once again for dear life. On the ground, Pantalaimon and Kirjava were in a similar state. Will pulled back from Lyra, and set his eyes properly on the woman he had loved so much yet hadn't seen for so, so long. He took in her still blue eyes, now full of wisdom and understanding, her delicate features, how much she had aged, and yet how he still found her to be one of the most beautiful things he had ever set his eyes on. Lyra was doing the same thing, she took in how aged he now was, like herself, his strong jutting jaw, his fierce blue eyes, his presence, so reassuring and full of proctective strength around her. Each of them found that they were falling in love all over again.  
  
'Will,' Lyra said, ' I've missed you so much.'  
  
'Shhh... I know, I know,' He replied, smoothing her long whispy grey hair. 'Lets just be with each other for the time we have.'  
  
Lyra nodded, not just her eyes full of love for him, but her whole expression.  
  
In the short time they had together, Will and Lyra walked and sat in each others presence, so wholey in love that they could barely see straight.  
  
'Lyra,' Will whispered in her ear, ' There's ten minutes before our hour is up.' 'Lets head back to the bench.' She replied. Hand in hand, they walked together, all their sences in a state of bliss. When they reached the bench, they had only two minutes left.  
  
' Well, here we are, going to part again.' Lyra said shakilly.  
  
Will held her in his arms and said, 'But this time is wont be for so long, because we will meet again, all my atoms, all your atoms...' He trailed off.  
  
'Yes, I'll search till I find them, then we'll never have to part again.' Lyra and Will shared one last kiss, not wanting it to end. Each of them seated themselves on the bench, holding hands. After about five seconds, Lyra let a wrenching sob escape her mouth as she felt her's and Will's hands being ripped apart from one another. Lyra and Will felt like they were again being transported through the air at very high speeds. And just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped, and Lyra found herself back in her own world, the people around her oblivious to the fact that she had just been gone from their world for an hour. Pan hopped onto her shoulder and whispered into her ear, ' Lets go home.' Lyra nodded, got up and began walking towards her house. She though over the time she had spent with Will. Her heart seemed to be left raw yet again, after having to have him ripped away from her again. But this time, reminding herself of what Will had said, it wont be for long...  
  
A.N: Hope you liked it! 


End file.
